To be a Warrior
by Emberstar123
Summary: We go on a Field Trip. Get sucked in a pool. Now we're in the Warriors series. ll Takes place in "The Last Hope".
1. Chapter 1 - Field Trip of Horror

Chapter 1

Field Trip of Terror

"Come on Kenz!"

"Shut up."

"Ma-ckenz-ieee, you can't get rid of meee!"

"Shut up."

I pouted for a bit before leaning over to the front seat and tapping a skinny, black-haired girl on the head. "Michelle, Mackenzie isn't being interesting!" I whined.

"Read a book then and don't bug me!"

I slumped down in the seat and reach into my backpack, pulling out _Warriors: The Sight. _I was a huge fan of the series and had already read all the books – I was just rereading them now. The first series was always my favorite and I couldn't just help wanting the exciting life of a Warrior.

Oh, by the way, I'm Emma!

Mackenzie and Michelle are two of my good friends, as well as Kailey and Zanae. They were all great, but none could understand my addiction to the fast-paced series.

Where are we now? Well, we're heading to some 'special pond' as a class treat. I know right? No one is really excited but it's better than homework!

"Hey we're stopping," Mackenzie mumbled. I swiftly put away my book and grabbed my backpack.

"Welcome!"I looked over to see a skinny lady, a smile placed on her face. I rolled my at the usual sing-song tone of voice we received. We weren't kids anymore!

I sighed as I followed the group, our first stop was a small pool. Everyone gathered around it, barely paying attention to the tour guide.

As the group moved on, I stayed where I was, looking down at the pool. My friends stopped, looking at me in surprise. "What's up girl?" Kailey asked, tipping her head to the side.

"It feels like I know this pool from somewhere…" I leaned forward and let out a shriek as something pulled me in. Mackenzie grabbed my legs and Michelle grabbed hers, followed by Zanae and Kailey. All of us were pulled.


	2. Chapter 2 - Waking up in a Feline's Body

Chapter 2

Waking up in a Feline's Body

I blinked away and lifted my arm to rub my head. It felt strange…not like my usual hair but more fur-like. I opened my eyes, we were in a pine forest. I stood up, seeing four other…cats? My whole world was spinning, what was going on?

Frightened, I crept over to a puddle and let out a gasp of horror. Staring right at myself a brown cat with a white chest…just like my OC Deerspirit!

I knew my friends had to be those other cats. The short-haired golden one probably was Mackenzie, due to her hair color. Michelle the black with the white paws, Kailey the lighter golden one, and Zanae the dark brown one with black tabby-markings. "I guess there all based on our hair-color since they don't have characters like me," I said aloud. The noise must've woken them because their eyes were starting to flutter open.

"Huh…?" Zanae grumbled, "Where am I?"

"Hey Zanae, I know this sounds weird…but it's me Emma, we all turned into cats and we are in a pine forest somewhere."

"Please tell me I'm dreaming…"

"I wish we were, trust me…"

The Zanae and Mackenzie awoke and seemed to have the same reaction as Zanae, but soon came to accept that we weren't humans anymore.

I came over and poked Michelle with one white paw. She groggily opened her brown eyes and stared at me in shock. "Huh?!"

"Michelle! It's me! Emma!"

"No way! Please tell me I'm dreaming?" She gasped and stopped and looked at her reflection before screaming and racing through the forest.

"Idiot!" I dashed after her and easily came over her – since she wasn't the most athletic person. I jumped on her and we rolled out of a bush.

"Well, look at what the cat dragged in…"

I looked up, seeing four cats towering above us.

"What are you doing on ShadowClan territory?!" Hissed a calico she-cat. "Get out of here before I flay you!"

I knew I had to save my confusion for later so I grabbed Michelle by the scruff and dragged her back to where her friends awaited. "Okay everyone, I know what's going on!" I announced. "But, I'm afraid in this world, I know everything that's gonna happen so…I need you guys to trust me as leader."

Everyone stared at me as if I was insane but Michelle was nodding. "I vote yes, none of us know what's going on but Emma seemed to know the connection between our little pool incident and coming to this forest!" The others began to nod and even the head-strong Kailey began to nod. "But you better be a good leader!" Growled Mackenzie.

I smiled: same ol' Mackenzie. "Alright, you know the Warriors series…right?" Everyone nodded. "Well, I have a theory…The pool that pulled us all in was the Moonpool, a sacred place to the cats in my book. Somehow we ended up in the Warriors series. How I know? Michelle and I came across a ShadowClan patrol – one of the four Clans that live here." They stared at me like I was insane before Kailey shrugged.

"We just sucked into a pool and turned into cats, I think I'll believe anything."

The others laughed despite their predicament.

I silenced them with a flick of my tail. "I think we need a place to support us until we can properly work out how to do and I know where but…we'll need to cross through ShadowClan territory with means we need to _stick together_!"

Everyone nodded, though they didn't have my knowledge of Warriors, they knew that I was the only one who was gonna get us though this. "You guys ready?"

"Always!"

"Don't even ask me!"

"I guess…"

"I'm ready for anything!"

I chuckled, leading our small band into the dark and foreboding pine forest.


	3. Chapter 3 - Plans & Adventure

Chapter 2

Plans & Adventure

We kept low, since I knew we would have no chance against of fully-trained, ShadowClan Warriors. I just couldn't risk the lives of my friends, they didn't know the fierceness of the Clans and their borders.

We creeped out and and hid in a bush. "Alright everyo-" I felt the wind be knocked out of me as I was knocked out of the bush, I scrambled to my paws and faced the same calico. "Tawnypelt…" I breathed, she was one of my favorite characters!

I felt my friends be shoved out of the bush by two Warriors and an Apprentice. "Crowfrost, Redwillow, and Pinepaw…" I breathed. I looked at Redwillow, remembering my fury when he had betrayed ShadowClan for the Dark Forest in the Great Battle.

"What are you doing here?!" Tawnypelt snarled, her fur bristling.

"We can go anywhere we want!" Kailey retorted, unsheathing her claws. The ShadowClan cats snarled and I slapped my tail over Kailey's mouth, she glared at me and I removed my tail.

"I am Deer, these are my friends Wolf, Night, Sunny, and Robin. I apologize for my friends rudeness, we meant no harm." I rasped, standing tall. I knew I had to be strong, or I would easily be a target for attack.

"No harm? Let me teach you a lesson?" Redwillow snarled, launching him at me. I gasped and closed eyes, I waited for the claws to rip me apart…huh?

I opened eyes to see Mackenzie and Redwillow scuffling on the ground. _He's training in the Dark Forest! Kenz is no match for him! _I thought worriedly. I leapt forward but Tawnypelt intercepted me and the two of us when into a tussle. The rest of my friends joined the fight, each helping each other.

"Enough!" Tawnypelt bellowed then hissed at us, "Get lost and don't let me catch you here again!"

My eyes widened, "Guys…we gotta go, NOW!" I hissed. They nodded, bolting after me. We reached the edge, the pine tree's thinning out into a Clearing. "This is a border between ShadowClan and my ideal Clan."

"Who?" Zanae asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Guys, we need to join the hero Clan…we need to join ThunderClan!"

"WHAT?!" They all said at once in shock. "ShadowClan just tried to tear us apart, how do you know that ThunderClan won't do the same!"

"ThunderClan is lead by Firestar, a former housecat that allows all cats in need of help to live in ThunderClans. We're bleeding and bruised, I'm sure they won't turn us down." I said hopefully then looked at a small bushed with an opening in it. "We'll take refuge there," I meowed then lead them over. We slipped in and I knew it had been a bad place for our little group. It was too small and we were shoved against each other.

"Sorry…bad decision.."

"Ya think?" Michelle huffed, slipping out. Suddenly she shook violently, her eyes wide. "G-guys, get out here…NOW!"

We slid out and immediately unsheathed our claws, standing in front of us was a ThunderClan patrol.

Kailey stayed back, she had a nasty cut on her leg which was at risk of being infect. Mackenzie dashed forward, leaping at a gold tom. My eyes widened in horror as I saw Lionblaze – the unbeatable Warrior.

"Stop, Wolf, stop!" I cried, knowing I had to refer to her as her Warriors World name or it would just sound strange.

Wolf didn't stop, she continued to cling onto the massive Warriors back despite her injuries. "Stop it, Wolf! That's suicide!" Screeched Night, Michelle, who then stared at me desperately. "

"Robin, separate them."

Robin, Zanae, began to dash forward and snatched Wolf by the scruff and pulled her off the Warrior. I nodded in thanks to her and stepped forward, lifting my chin to try and note them of my Authority over the small group. "My name is Deer, my friends and I were attacked on our way here and our other friend, Sunny, has been injured badly…we need help…please…"

Lionblaze glanced at Spiderleg and Blossomfall – the others I recognized quickly. "Come with us," He growled and shoved past Wolf. He examined Sunny, Kailey, before picking her up by the scruff. Wolf growled as he continued to shuffle her onto his back. I silenced her with a glare.

The patrol immediately surrounded us – Lionblaze in the front and Spiderleg and Blossomfall at our sides.I kept Wolf in the middle so that she wouldn't snap at the patrol.

I felt a rush of excitement and I almost felt like my heart might pound its way out of my chest as we headed through a neatly disguised tunnel. I winced as sunlight flashed in front of my eyes, momentarily blinding me until I could see the magnificent scene that was the ThunderClan Camp.

I did a mental fangirl scream until I saw…Hollyleaf. She was one of my favorite characters! But that meant…with Blossomfall…we were in The Last Hope!


	4. Chapter 4 - New Members

Chapter 3

Getting to know the Clan

The patrol guided us in and I looked around at the organized settings, Sunny was dumped in the middle and I began to lick her wounds.

"Stop that…it hurts!" She whined, batting me away.

"Emma…er..I mean…Deer, what are we doing? They're gonna kill us!" Wolf snarled, "Give one good reason why I shouldn't start questioning your leadership now!"

"Relax, my friend. Look, we're gonna learn their tactics then blow this popsicle stand." I replied coolly, "We need to learn how to hunt and fight in these bodies. I don't know what Kailey or Michelle will be, but I think us two will be fighters – Zanae would be an awesome hunter."

"All cats who can catch their own prey, gather here beneath the high ledge for a Clan meeting!" A fiery blur made his way to where he made announcements and watched as the Clan gathered beneath him.

"As you have noticed, we have some very unexpected visitors – Deer, Wolf, Sunny, Night, and Robin. They have requested to become Apprentices of ThunderClan and…I have agreed." Shocked yowls and disagreements rose from which were quickly hushed. "These cats are wounded – I cannot reject them when they are in such state."

He cleared his throat, beginning the Ceremony that had been repeated in possibly every Warriors book.

"I Firestar, look down on these five cats, who have travelled hard to join ThunderClan. By the powers of StarClan I name them Deerpaw, Wolfpaw, Sunnypaw, Nightpaw, and Robinpaw." The Ceremony was obviously going to be rushed, but I didn't care. I was getting my Apprentice name!

"Wolfpaw, you will be the Apprentice of Cinderheart."

"Sunnypaw, you will be the Apprentice to Brackenfur."

Sunnypaw looked relunctant as she quickly jabbed noses with Brackenfur before looking away. I gave her a glare, knowing it was not the time for her "diva" attitude.

"Robinpaw, you will be Apprenticed to Hollyleaf." A fire fumed inside me, jealous flicking in every part of my body. Hollyleaf was my favorite character! Now who would I get?

"Nightpaw, you will be the Apprentice to Bir-"

"Wait." Nightpaw interrupted, shaking nervously. "I…er..heard that there was a Medicine Cats Apprentice…if possible..could I…be one?"

Firestar looked startled before glancing at Jayfeather, who was sitting in the clearing of his den. "Jayfeather?"

The grumpy Medicine Cat looked defiant and began to stroll over, examining Nightpaw. "Well…I guess you aren't all muscles." He said dryly. "Fine." Nightpaw flinched as he touched noses with her before stalking away.

There was a small silence before Firestar looked back to me.

"Deerpaw, you will be Apprenticed to…" He studied the cats then met gazes with Lionblaze. "Lionblaze."

The cheers were dull and almost forced. "Wolfpaw! Sunnypaw! Robinpaw! Nightpaw! Deerpaw!" I ignored all the haters out there, basking in glory at my new name.

"All right, Deerpaw – what shall we do first?" A voice rumbled behind me. I whisked around, staring up at the enormous figure of Lionblaze. "Can Wolfpaw and I have a little skirmish?" I asked, eyes shining.

He seemed startled by the request and glanced at Cinderheart, who shrugged. "Umm…I guess…"

"Yes! I'll beat you to a pulp, Wolfpaw!" She teased to her friend, who gave a playful shove in return.

They followed their mentors out of Camp.

"Alright. Claws seathed and will examine our skills now."

"Ready? Begin!"

I lunged forward with hesitating, barreling into Wolfpaw who swatted me off easily – but I had the advantage of size.

I didn't topple over, she slide a bit and continue to attack viciously at my friend. Panting, I stopped and waited for her to make a move. Wolfpaw prowled forward in a shabby stalk, I was giggling as she tripped a few times due to her tail getting caught under her paws.

She lunged.

I lunged as well, smacking her paws together and trying to push each other back. Wolfpaw pinned me down but I sent her flying with my hind-legs.

We faced each other once more. Ready to continue our little brawl.

"Times up!" Cinderheart cheered. "I think we'll explore the territories tomorrow – you too really like to beat on each other." She noted teasingly.

""C'mon, Deerpaw – you'll need to find a spot in _the Apprentice's den_ now!"

I grinned at Wolfpaw who exchanged a confused glance in reply.

It was really happening.

We were part of ThunderClan


	5. Chapter 5 - Getting to know the Clan

Chapter 5

ACTUALLY Getting to Know the Clan

Life had been pretty easy-going for me, recently. Wolfpaw and I had just gotten back from training and I could see that the others were having a tough time getting used to it. Sunnypaw kept snapping at anyone who came close then ended up tripping over her own paws. Robinpaw was extremely shy but it seemed Hollyleaf was being pretty nice to her. Wolfpaw stuck by me most of the time and she was extremely hostile to anyone who came close, especially her mentor. Nightpaw..well..she worried me.

Every night I could hear sobbing from her or maybe it was my own. Even though I was living the dream, I missed my family and all my classmates back home – guess we all did.

Me? Well, I think other than Robinpaw, I'm the only one that really has made friends with the younger Warriors since we are the only Apprentices.

"Crap, Deerpaw, Sunnypaw is picking a fight again." Wolfpaw growled in my ear. I looked up, pricking my ears and hearing the sound of sour remarks being thrown back at each other. "She and Berrynose are just a sour Romeo and Juliette." I replied back.

"What?"

I looked up to see Ferncloud had heard my comment and blushed a little, "Just a little ol' saying from back home!" I replied quickly then glanced back at the bickering two. "Best go sort them out, c'mon you lazy lump."

"Nah, I think I'll stay out of this one this time. Wave to me if you need some help."

"Jeez, you are a bunch of help."

"Shut up and go separate the two."

I chuckled, bounding towards the two.

"You wanna go,_ short rear_!"

"Bring it on, _kittypet_!"

Claws unsheathed and the two leapt at each other. Berrynose easily overpowered her and slammed her to the ground.

I waved a paw at Wolfpaw and looked at Berrynose, "I'm sorry about my friend…could you please let her go and I'll talk to her…again…" I said, trying to reason with the snobby Warrior.

"No way, this time she is gonna get a real beat down!" Berrynose snarled, practically seething with rage. A golden body cannoned into him and he let out a yowl of shock, drawing even more attention to us.

"Wolfpaw!" I whined, stamping my feat. "Not. Helping." Berrynose shoved her off and got to his paws.

"Look kittypets, you are just rejects from even the outskirts – I can't believe Firestar accepted you and if it were up to me, you'd be running with your ignorant little tails under your legs!" He snarled and I puffed out of my chest, a snarl forming on my face.

"Enough of this!" A voice yowled. Brambleclaw bounded towards us. "New Apprentices, go to your dens. Berrynose, return to the Warriors Den. If I ever catch you lot fighting again, I'll report you to Firestar!"

"What can Firestar even do to us?" Sunnypaw whispered in my ear as we padded away.

"Firestar can punish us with anything he chooses, he can exile us, can control when we eat, can control when we're made Warriors. Long story short, honey, he can do _a lot_." I retorted.

"What happened to you guys?" Nightpaw asked in a timid little voice, I heard some hollering in the clearing.

"Sunnypaw was picking fights again." Wolfpaw growled, lashing her tail angrily.

"That arrogant little snotty brat was-"

"Go to sleep, training is tomorrow."

Sunnypaw clambered into her nest, curling up in an angry ball and closing her eyes. I slid into my nest, looking at the others. "So how is training everyone?" I asked, "Lionblaze is nice and patient with me – but he always has this knowing look in his eye in battle training." Because he know I will never be able to beat him in a fight.

I'd tell the others about the Prophecy and the battle later – if we were actually involved.

"Hollyleaf is nice…I guess, she understands and she's taking it slowly." Robinpaw said quietly, tucking her paws underneath her chest.

"Brackenfur treats me like a baby!" Sunnypaw snapped up from her nest, beginning her rant. "I trip over one root and he fusses over me! Plus he acts like I know nothing! I don't even care about Starwhatsit!"

"You're gonna have too, StarClan is real here and they play a huge role in the book we're in." I reminded her.

"Hmph, stil…"

"Cinderheart tried to keep up with me but she just seems to try and understand me too much. But once we've learned enough, we'll be off on our own…right?" Wolfpaw asked. I nodded slowly then looked at Nightpaw, "Hows Jayfeather?"

"Grumpy. He just lists of herbs then makes me organize stuff." Nightpaw muttered then sighed, "I miss home." I smiled and slid over to her , pressing against her. "We'll get back. I promise."

With that, the five of us slid into slumber.

"Bluestar…I've gotten word. With the arrival of these strange cats, the prophecy is changing. The fourth cat will no longer be there to save them. The new omen is muddled and messy but somehow…we must warn them." Yellowfang rasped to a magnificent she-cat, eyes narrowed.

"You are right, Yellowfang…I see more darkness in the future, more than even StarClan can handle…"

"I'm going to speak with Jayfeather, maybe he will poke the dreams of the newcomers…" Yellowfang rasped, getting to her paws and beginning to pad away.

"Good luck my friend…you'll need it."

The ragged feline said nothing, just continue to pad away out of view.


	6. Chapter 6 - Dreams

Chapter 6

Dreams

Nightpaw bounded through the meadow, jumping at every rustle the wind made and continued to speed forward until she crashed into another cat. She flinched backwards and slowly met gazes with the strange feline.

"Jayfeather?"

"Nightpaw? Very sorry, I didn't mean to intrude in your dream." He grumbled, looking away. _Shoot, I didn't mean to get into her dream! _He thought.

"You didn't control that, Jayfeather." A voice rasped, a ragged Persian stepped into view. "I did." She leaned in towards the confused and terrified Nightpaw, giving one sniff before rearing away.

"Yellowfang, leave the Apprentice out of destiny – she is too young." Jayfeather began but was silenced by one glare of the deceased Medicine Cat.

"Yes it does. Their arrival was not foretold by StarClan but their arrival has somehow altered the destiny of the Clans." Yellowfang urged then leaned into Michelle, "I know you were once a two-leg – all of the newcomers were once as you call yourselves…_human_." Jayfeather shook his head, unsure what to say. "Two-legs?! But that's..it can't be…the prophecy…"

"I'm not finished…your friend Deerpaw knows the future – and if she tells the future, all hope for victory against the Dark Forest will be lost." She continued, "The Prophecy is still muddled and I don't know who did this…but trouble awaits."

"Jayfeather. These cats are part of the destiny, do not reveal their secrets. Understand?"

"Y-yes…Yellowfang…" For once, the moody Medicine Cat had nothing to snap in return.

The meadow faded into black and the two opened their eyes to see dawns light breaking through the entrance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

I opened my eyes and wiggled my haunches, prowling towards a vole. I let out a yowl and pounced poorly, crashing into another cat. "Get off or I'll flay you!" Female…very familiar…Wolfpaw!

"Eeep, sorry!" I giggled, clambering off her. She sat up and shook the dust off her. "Where are we now?" She asked, looking around. "This is obviously a dream…except for it feeling so real."

"I don't know but may-"

"Hello."

The voice was cool and majestic, flowing like a river of honey. Paw-steps were light and delicate but even though it was like a harmonic melody – fear bubbled in my heart.

"T-Thistleclaw…" I said in fear, crouching back. Wolfpaw crouched beside me, a snarl on her face. "Who is this, Deerpaw?"

"My name is Thistleclaw and I am-"

"Here to make us betray ThunderClan…" I snarled, rising to my paws. "You leave us out of your plot! I know what you are planning…well…you can't make us!"

"You obviously know your information – who informed you. Ivypool? I always knew she was a traitor." Thistleclaw growled, stalking to towards us.

"I already knew – Ivypool is loyal to you." I knew I couldn't reveal Ivypool as the spy she was.

"How do you know?"

"I-I…I …I'm not going to tell you!" I stammered. A growl rose in his throat and he lunged forward and I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for claws to rip me apart but instead, he pinned Wolfpaw down – holding one paw to her throat. "Tell me or she dies…"

Wolfpaw stared at me as she clawed viciously at Thistleclaw, fear and rage burning in her defiant eyes. "Save your attempts, if your friend was loyal to you – she would know what to do. Deerpaw, is that your name? If you join us, I'll make sure that no little…_accidents_ happen to your friends."

"Don't…do..i-" Thistlepaw pressed harder on her throat.

"I'll do it."

"That's a good little kitty – training starts tomorrow night."

The world grew dark around me and I raised my head to the morning sky, wondering what I had done.


	7. Chapter 7 - Confrontations & Realization

Chapter 7

Confrontations & Realizations

"You need to stop lashing your tail around, Deerpaw!"

"_I know_!"

"Obviously not. Your tail is still moving." The golden Warrior retorted, rolling his golden eyes. "Look, we need to get you prepared for your final assessment. Do you want to be a Warrior?"

"…Yes…" I mumbled, glaring at him and stopping my tail. I couldn't focus anymore or control my temper. I was exhausted – the Dark Forest has been training and interrogating me. Sometimes if I refused to answer, I would have to force myself to wake up so they wouldn't beat the answers out of me.

"Good. Now start behaving properly. Let's see that stalk again."

I kept my tail still this time, and began to stalk forward properly. Wolfpaw had told the others to stay away from me…and they did – I didn't stop them. In fact, I just needed my space. Jayfeather watched us like hawks and Nightpaw seemed more jitterish than before, something was going on.

"Good but…Deerpaw, I need you to go and fetch your friends." Lionblaze said suddenly, "I'll be waiting here for you – with Dovewing and Jayfeather."

The three wanted to see us? Nightpaw better have answers for this…but I knew this had something to do with the future.

I ran back to Camp and looked around, the girls were laying with each other – tired from their own training. I ran towards them and they eyed me, Wolfpaw's cold stare made me flinch. "Lionblaze wants to see us at the Training Hollow." They looked at each other and without another word, we made a single-file line and made our way there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"What is it Lionblaze?"

Like he said, the three were there and they all knew something.

"You were humans once." Jayfeather rasped then looked at Nightpaw, "We were told in a dream."

Nightpaw simply stared at her paws. I curled my lips in a snarl, speaking in the rougher fashion I was used to. This formal tone of speech simply annoyed me. "Look, none of us want to be here. I bet Jay over her-" I swung my muzzle to glare at him, who recoiled as if he could actually see. "-knows what happened to Wolfpaw and I!" I stamped my paw.

"I don't want to be caught up in this crap." I finished quietly and sighed. The others looked at me in surprise, but the three seemed quite calm.

"The power of three no longer can save the Clans. I was told the fourth cat will no longer be able to save us – there are darker forces at work now." Jayfeather rasped, Dovewing got to her paws and opened her jaws. "You can come out now Ivypool."

The sleek, well muscled she-cat slid out of the bushes and fixed her gaze on me, blue eyes narrowing. "This one. This is the one that is in the Dark Forest." I suddenly realized that I had never seen Ivypool when in the Dark Forest or actually talked with her.

Sunnypaw and Robinpaw looked at each other and Sunnypaw spoke, "So…we're involved in a Prophecy?" Her eyes sparkled at the thought of being 'the chosen one' then Robinpaw spoke, "Umm…maybe this is part of the way to get home?"

We all looked at her, "Go on." Jayfeather prompted, ears flickering so they faced Robinpaw. "Well, someone or something brought us here for a reason so maybe we have to complete the prophecy to get home. Deerpaw felt most connected with the pool that sucked us in-"

"Pool?"

"Yeah, we were by some pool and Deerpaw here was feeling some weird aura's or whatever." Wolfpaw said then flashed me a playfully grin as I huffed, "She reached out and suddenly got sucked in. We tried to grab her but ended up being sucked up ourselves."

"The Moonpool!" All four of them said together in shock. I jumped to my paws, coming with a realization.

"We got sucked into the whatnow?" Nightpaw huffed, raising a kitty eyebrow.

"The Moonpool!" I said in a breathless voice, "A sacred place where the Clans come to meet their ancestors in their dreams…the creature that brought us here as a relationship to StarClan…"

"-But it wasn't StarClan that brought you here." Jayfeather said, "Something else…"

"Like what? The Dark Forest?" Lionblaze inquired, eyes gleaming with old memories and the slightest bit of rage. "Impossible, they cannot have that kind of power."

"Umm…Ivypool?" I spoke up, approaching her. She stared at me, eyes gleaming with mistrust. "Wolfpaw was in danger when I made the choice of joining them. I have to put my friends above this all I'm afraid. But if you trained me…we wouldn't risk anything."

She sighed and nodded, leaning down and looking at me. "Good luck, you all will need it."

I shrugged and turned, our group leaving the clearing without another word.


	8. Chapter 8 - Chosen Ones

Chapter 8

Chosen Ones

"We cannot keep these…_children_ here any longer, Mosspath!" A ginger tom spat in disgust, his fur ruffling in the wind like torches. "Cloudstar must have fluff in his brains to believe that a couple of twolegs could possibly fulfill the destiny that was laid out for them."

A dazzling she-cat met eye-to-eye with him, her silver fur shimmering as if starlight itself with entwined in it. "Flamestorm, you know very well why he sent us. We have to make sure those twolegs get home!" Her voice like a musical orchestra, drifting from her jaws.

Flamestorm puffed out his chest, muscles rippling from underneath. "Look, I left my Clan for this little…omen of yours, but you've never been wrong before. This little band cannot simply hold up such fate. The only one with the knowledge to destroy the enemy is in the hands of the enemy!" He lashed his tail frustration.

She rolled her and whisked around, heading towards a cave at the edge of the territory. Her tail flicked irritably behind her.

"Where are you going?!"

"To sleep. I need to talk with StarClan."

"As if they would give you answers. You're better off talking with…_Them_."

"Ha, _They_ just give us muddled prophecies and barely help. At least in StarClan, they'll help try and figure the stupid thing out!" She retorted then continued to trot to the cave.

"You know the prophecy isn't for us to figure out. Those kids need to figure it out. We are just here to make they get home." He reminded then paused, sighing. "I'm sorry, Mosspath. But I just don't understand anything anymore."

She sighed and stared at him, closing her eyes. "I know. I guess we just have to hope for the best."

xxxxxxxx

Mosspath © KnockKnockVillain

Flamestorm © draken14142


	9. Chapter 9 - Meeting Them

Chapter 9

Meeting _Them_

"Deerspirit! Robinflight! Wolfleap! Nightshadow! Sunnysky!" The Clan chanted, the five Warriors basking in praise. I loved my new name, it gave me so much power.

I felt a pang that I would have to give up such a pretty name when we returned but I shook it away. _Emma…Deerspirit…Emma…Deerspirit…_ I sighed as I mentally repeated my two names.

"These five Warriors will sit vigil tonight!" Firestars voice knocked me out of my thoughts and I glanced at the setting sun, fluffing out my chocolate brown fur for the chilly night to come.

"What is a vigil?" Nightshadow whispered timidly, trembling. I pressed against her, trying to calm her down. "We have to stay up all night and guard the camp. No talking unless there is danger." They all nodded their heads vigorously and we sat in front of the ledge. Watching the cats of ThunderClan return to their dens.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night breeze seemed unwelcoming and carried the strange voices of cats. I easily dismissed it as my own imagination.

"_Look…to…the..moooon…."_

We looked around uneasily and I raised my stormy gray eyes to the moon and began to scream. The odd thing was that no sound came from my jaws. A light blue shadow was speeding towards me. It split into five and cannoned into Wolfleap, knocking her out cold.

Then Robinflight.

Then Sunnysky.

Then Nightshadow.

Finally, a silhouette of a cat formed out of the shadow and breathed a strange smoke at me. I fell down, eyes rolling into the back of my skull.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat up, standing alone. A white mist tumbled around my strange surroundings. I opened my jaws, tasting the air. It tasted of starlight and morning dew, awakening my senses. "Hello?" I called.

_Hello…_

_Hello…_

_Helloo…._

My voice echoed eerily.

"Deerspirit, you have been summoned by the Council of the Stars." A strong voice met mine. I spun around, seeing the magnificent body of a deer. She stood proud and strong, eyes filled with the wisdom of a thousand years.

"Your friends are receiving the same greeting." She leaned forward and tapped the ground, revealing the image of my friends. Wolfleap was being greeted by a Wolf. Nightshadow a raven. Sunnysky was greeted by a tiger. Robinflight a majestic robin.

I opened my jaws to ask a question but her look silenced me. "You will ask no questions here. You will listen only and in time, all will be revealed. My name is Elafi. I am the guardian of destiny." She nodded to the vision. "The wolf is Lykos, he is the guardian of ferocity. The tiger is Tigri, he is the guardian of pride. The raven is Koraki, she is the guardian of guidance. Finally, the robin is Kokkinolaimis, she is the guardian of serenity. We form the Council of Stars."

I nodded and followed her as she walked through the mist. "We are the ones that brought you here. We are the ones that need you all now. Deerspirit, you will return to your humans forms when you have completed your destiny. You will not forget this, I can assure you that but you will have gained much more knowledge than you could have ever dreamed of."

My eyes reflected the starlight as she leaned forward, "I will accompany you on your journey and help you at times but I must warn you. A greater threat is at work than the Dark Forest. During the final battle, another dark force will come and it is up to you and your friends to protect the Clans." She leaned forward and touched noses with me, and I felt a great power fill my body.

"_When destiny is complete…you may return home…"_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx_

I opened my eyes, to find myself sitting in front of the ledge. My friends opened their eyes and we stared at each other. When the vigil was done, we needed to find the Three and talk.

I looked up at the sky and gasped. The constellations of the Guardians stood out vibrantly, and they seemed to dance in the sky.

Elafi, Lykos, Tigri, Koraki, and Kokkinolaimis seemed to stare down at us, seeming to live in another world. But deep inside, I found that Elafi felt like part of me. The other seemed too.

Her words chilled me and I shook my head, unsure what to think.

_A darker force was at work…_

But what could that mean?

XxXxXxXxX

The Guardians names are Greek. I used google translate for help and I did take out any accents.


	10. No Longer Continueing Story

Hey there everyone! I've decided to cancel the story because I've lost interest and I really hate the plot.

So yeah. Sorry.

SPOILERS FOR THE ENDING

Here is how the story was going to go out: Deerspirit continues to train and spy until she gets seriously injured in a session with another Apprentice, this brings the group back together. There are a few chapters of them bonding with the Clan. There is a Gathering and the dark force and the Dark Forest show up, revealing the human group and beginning the war.

The Guardians come and fight the group and they take down the Dark Forests ally and there is some glowy stuff and they return home, right in the same time period and same spot. The tour guide finds them and drags them back to the group, while the friends smile at each other.


End file.
